The present invention relates to a cap device connected to a container and is able to obtain a certain amount of stuff in the container without removing the cap device.
A conventional container generally includes a container and a cap which seals the opening of the container. The cap can be disengaged from the opening so that the stuff in the container can be poured out from the container via the opening. Nevertheless, for some stuff stored in the container such as milk powder or the like which is supposed to be stored in a dry place and avoided from being accessed by moisture, is not suitable to be stored in the containers as described above. The conventional container is used by remove the cap from the opening and get the stuff by letting the stuff stored in the container being poured through the opening. During the pouring process, the opening is opened to the air. Besides, the conventional cap device does not provide a feature that allows the user to get a certain amount of the stuff from the container. The user may have to pour some more stuff from the container, or put some stuff back into the container to obtain a certain amount of the stuff precisely. This prolongs the period of time of keeping the opening being opened.
The present invention relates to a cap device mounted to an opening of a container and comprises a base securely engaged with the opening of the container by a fastening belt mounted on a skirt of the base. A hole is defined through the base and a neck extends from the base and encloses the hole. An access portion is rotatably engaged with the neck and includes a tube extending therefrom at an angle. The access portion communicates with the hole and a slidable tube is slidably mounted to the tube. The fastening belt includes a first end and a second end which is connected to the first end of the fastening belt.
The primary object of the present invention is to provide a cap device that is securely mounted to a container and a tube extends from the device at an angle. A slidable tube is movably mounted to the tube so that the stuff in the container can be collected in the slidable tube at a certain amount without removing the base from the container.